


everything is you

by givebackmylifecas



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Screw Chimney and his need for Buck to see every superhero movie in existence, there’s no way Eddie is making Buck move from where he’s now sprawled on top of him, pressing kisses to his jaw. What does get him to move though, is a loud knocking on the front door. Eddie startles and sits up so quickly he sends Buck tumbling to the floor.Four times Eddie and Buck are interrupted while having a moment and one time they aren't
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 381
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	everything is you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some established buddie fluff!
> 
> TWs: brief mention of blood and a mild canon-typical injury, some swearing

**I**

“Okay, Chris is out for the count and hopefully not going to wake up for the next twelve hours,” Buck announces proudly as he returns to the living room.

Eddie snorts. “Yeah, that’s not happening, he’ll definitely be knocking on our door bright and early.”

“I can dream, can’t I?” Buck says. “Now, are we all set for movie night. Popcorn?”

“Check,” Eddie says, pointing at the large bowl on the coffee table.

“Beer?”

“Check. And there’s extra in the fridge.”

Buck grins. “Perfect. Super hot boyfriend?”

Eddie smirks and pats the space next to him on the couch. “Why don’t you come here and find out?”

“On my way,” Buck says, vaulting over the back of the sofa and landing on the cushion next to Eddie.

“Buck, for fuck’s sake, I’ve told you not to do that,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes, but nonetheless letting Buck tuck himself against his side.

Buck pouts, leaning into him. “Christopher thinks it’s cool.”

“Christopher is ten,” Eddie says pointedly. “And he’s nearly broken his Nintendo and my coffee table trying to copy you.”

“Well we wouldn’t want to risk the Nintendo,” Buck says, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek when he groans. “So, movie?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, pulling Buck tighter against him. “We need to watch Deadpool before Chimney has a conniption about yet another piece of pop culture passing you by.”

Buck snorts. “Good point.”

Eddie grabs the remote and presses play, enjoying the feeling of domesticity and – even though it’s been months since they got together – the fact that he gets to do this, to be with Buck like this. He’s never known such easy and comfortable intimacy with anyone.

They’re halfway through the movie and honestly, Eddie hasn’t been paying attention for the last twenty minutes. Not since Buck looked up at him, one hand curled around Eddie’s thigh, a teasing smirk on his face. Screw Chimney and his need for Buck to see every superhero movie in existence, there’s no way Eddie is making Buck move from where he’s now sprawled on top of him, pressing kisses to his jaw, just to keep watching Ryan Reynolds blow people up.

What does get him to move though, is a loud knocking on the front door. Eddie startles and sits up so quickly he sends Buck tumbling to the floor.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Eddie says as he jumps over Buck to get to the door.

“Sure, just leave me here,” Buck grumbles good-naturedly as he crawls back onto the couch.

Eddie swings the door open and sees Karen standing there, her face creased in concern.

“Karen? Is everything okay?”

She nods, smiling tightly. “Yeah, I’m sorry to bother you, but is there any chance you have Nia’s unicorn? We can’t find it and she just won’t sleep without it. I thought maybe she left it when she and Denny were here earlier.”

“Oh I’ve been there,” Eddie says, stepping aside. “Why don’t you come in and we’ll have a look.”

“Thank you,” Karen says, following Eddie into the living room. “Hey, Buck. Sorry to interrupt – wait why are you on the floor?”

“Eddie left me here,” Buck pouts and Eddie sighs.

“As you can see, I actually have two children,” he tells Karen and she laughs.

“I think we already knew that.”

Buck pouts further before his face splits into a grin and he jumps to his feet. “Anyway, Karen, what’s up?”

“I think Nia might have left her unicorn here and she won’t sleep without it,” Karen explains again. “You haven’t seen it, have you?”

“Oh,” Buck frowns. “You know, I think I might have seen it in Chris’ room. I’ll go sneak in and look.”

He bounds down the hallway and Eddie watches him go fondly. When he turns back, Karen is smiling at him.

“What?”

She shakes her head. “Nothing, it’s just… it’s really good to see you so happy.”

Eddie blushes and shrugs. “It’s all Buck.”

“I bet,” she agrees. “But he’s happier too. There were a couple of times over the last few years when Hen and I thought he wouldn’t get to be this happy – and I know he worried about that too.”

“He was,” Eddie says, thinking about how scared Buck had been after their first kiss, just desperately afraid that he’d ruined everything and lost Eddie and Christopher forever. “I think I’ve managed to convince him otherwise.”

“Found it!” Buck announces, interrupting whatever Karen was going to say.

He runs back into the room, brandishing a stuffed unicorn, nearly smacking Eddie in the face with it.

“You’re a life-saver,” Karen says, taking the unicorn off him. “I better get back. I’ll leave you to whatever it was you were doing on the floor before I got here.”

She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Eddie hides his blush in Buck’s shoulder. Karen leaves, waving the unicorn triumphantly as she gets into her car. Buck and Eddie wave her off and then Eddie lets Buck drag him back to the couch, arms wrapping around his middle.

“So,” Buck says. “Deadpool?”

Eddie sighs. “Yeah, Deadpool.”

* * *

**II**

Eddie is about ninety percent sure that he and Buck can’t be arrested for public indecency. They’re in a side-street beside the bar where no one can see them and besides they’re only making out. Sure, his hands are definitely not above Buck’s waistline but his boyfriend is wearing sinfully tight jeans and Eddie is many things, but he’s not a saint.

“Eddie,” Buck mumbles, detaching himself just enough to be able to speak. “Want to get out of here?”

“Yes.” Eddie is agreeing before Buck has finished speaking.

Buck grins. “Good. I’d say ‘your place or mine’ but since Carla is looking after Christopher at your house…”

“Shut up and order the Uber,” Eddie complains, before dragging Buck into another kiss.

They stumble out of the alleyway and Buck winds an arm around Eddie’s waist.

“I don’t know how you expected me to order an Uber while you were distracting me that much,” Buck sniggers as he clumsily thumbs at his phone.

Eddie shrugs, leaning further into Buck. “You’re a smart guy, you would have figured it out.”

“Uh-huh,” Buck grins. “Sure.” He presses a messy kiss to Eddie’s cheek, then squints at his phone. “Trevor in a black SUV will be picking us up in ten.”

“Great,” Eddie says, then frowns, looking at the bar across the road. “Hey is that –”

“Buck, Eddie,” May calls, and then she’s stumbling across the road towards them.

Buck and Eddie both reach out to catch her when it seems like she might trip on the curb, but she keeps herself upright. From up close, Eddie can see she’s been crying, her eyes are puffy and her makeup is smudged.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Buck asks and then May is folding herself into his embrace, crying into the shirt that he embarrassingly likes to call his ‘Eddie-magnet’.

Buck looks at Eddie in bewilderment, who returns the look. He’d never been particularly good with his sisters when they were upset either.

“May, you need to take a deep breath and tell us what happened,” Eddie says using his dad-voice which makes Buck look up and smirk at him.

May nods against Buck’s shoulder and sniffs. “It’s just, I went out with some girls I went to high school with and they just kept handing me shots even though I didn’t want to drink that much.”

“Been there,” Buck mutters and May gives him a weak smile.

“Then what happened?” Eddie prompts.

“I wasn’t feeling well so I went to the bathroom and when I came back everyone was gone. The bartender said they all left to go to a club, and I couldn’t find my phone or my purse and…”

She dissolves into tears at that and Buck hugs her again, leaving Eddie to gently pet her hair.

“They sound like terrible people and even worse friends,” Buck says. “You should never leave someone behind on a night out – especially if they’ve been drinking.”

Eddie nods in agreement and May sighs. “They weren’t really friends. Just people I know and thought I could at least have a good time with. Now I can’t get home and my mom is going to kill me for getting this wasted.”

Buck immediately looks at Eddie who mentally says goodbye to all the plans he had of keeping Buck in bed with him for the next twelve hours.

“It’s okay May,” Eddie reassures her. “We’re getting an Uber, you can just come home with us and then tomorrow we’ll drive you back here to see if we can find your stuff. Is your mom expecting you home tonight?”

May shakes her head. “No, I was supposed to be staying at Lacey’s.”

“We’ll take you home tomorrow then,” Buck promises. “Your mom will be none the wiser. Besides, I’ve got a great couch, you’ll sleep like a baby.”

May smiles shakily. “Thank you, guys,” she says. “I don’t know what I’d have done without you.”

“Next time, call one of us,” Buck insists. “We’ll come and get you. Right, Eddie?”

“Definitely,” Eddie says. “You can make it up to us by picking Christopher up when he’s old enough to go out.”

May laughs. “It’s a deal.”

Buck squeezes her and then points to a black SUV. “I think that’s our ride.”

They bundle themselves into the back of the car, May between the two of them, and head home. May is half-asleep on Eddie’s shoulder by the time they get to Buck’s apartment and just about manages to kick her shoes off once she’s inside before stumbling over to the couch and collapsing onto it. She’s fast asleep by the time Buck and Eddie have taken off their own shoes and jackets and sourced a blanket for her which Buck carefully drapes over her sleeping form.

When they get up the stairs to Buck’s bedroom, Eddie pulls him into a hug.

“You’re a good big brother,” he says and Buck blushes.

“I’m not her brother,” he mumbles and Eddie presses a finger to his lips.

“You’re as good as, you know Bobby sees you as his kid,” Eddie says and Buck smiles softly. “Now come on, Buckley, if we can’t do anything fun you might as well spoon me.”

Buck grins as he changes for bed. “Don’t act like you aren’t the cuddler in this relationship, Edmundo.”

“Shut up,” Eddie says, already under the covers and waiting for Buck to join him. “And don’t call me Edmundo.”

“Sure thing, baby,” Buck says as he slides in behind him, arms wrapping around Eddie’s waist, one leg carelessly thrown over both of Eddie’s.

Eddie sighs, but can’t quite keep a smile from creeping onto his face as he curls his fingers around Buck’s. “Good night, Evan.”

“Night Eds.”

* * *

**III**

Eddie had really, really been looking forward to going to lunch with Buck and Christopher and celebrating his birthday quietly. Unfortunately, the flu wiping out most of the second shift had halted those plans right in their tracks, with both him and Buck being called into work with the rest of the crew.

So not only does he have to work on his birthday, but it’s also a shift from hell, with two car accidents in the morning, followed by a man running over his neighbour with a lawnmower in the afternoon, interrupting their lunch.

When they drag themselves back to the firehouse, Eddie is half convinced he can still hear the way the guy was screaming as Chimney and Hen tried to stabilise him while Buck and Eddie pulled the machine off him. He isn’t even that hungry but he forces himself to eat some of the chili Buck plates up for him.

“You okay?” Buck asks quietly when they take their plates over to the dishwasher.

Eddie nods. “Yeah, just tired.”

Buck grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and rubbing his thumb comfortingly over Eddie’s knuckles. “Why don’t we go take a nap then? Before the next call. You don’t have to force yourself to hang out just because it’s your birthday.”

“The others aren’t going to think I’m grumpy and anti-social if I do that?” Eddie questions, already following Buck towards the bunk room.

Buck laughs. “I mean you kind of are, but it’s okay, we all love you anyway. It’s your birthday and you’re tired, so if you want to nap, let’s nap.”

“God, I kind of really love you,” Eddie groans as they walk into the bunk room.

Buck smiles, cheeks tinged pink as they always are when Eddie says things like that. “I love you too, Eds. Sorry your birthday wasn’t what you hoped it would be.”

Eddie shrugs, unlacing his boots. “it’s alright, Buck. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to be a firefighter.”

“Still,” Buck says, patting the bed. “Let’s have that birthday nap.”

He settles back against the headboard and Eddie crawls in after him, wrapping his arms around Buck’s middle, resting his head on Buck’s chest. Buck settles a hand in Eddie’s hair, gently scratching at his scalp.

“Comfy?” Buck asks and Eddie can hear the smile in his voice.

“Uh-huh,” Eddie sighs, closing his eyes as Buck draws the covers up over him.

He’s rudely awakened what feels like far too little time later, by Chimney walking into the bunk room, loudly talking to Maddie on Facetime. Eddie sits up with a jolt, nearly smacking into Buck’s chin.

“Chimney, man, what the fuck?” Buck asks, one hand resting protectively on Eddie’s chest.

For his part, Chimney only looks partly apologetic, a smirk on his face as he eyes the two of them. “Sorry, Buckaroo, I was just trying to talk to Maddie in peace. I didn’t know you guys were in here.”

“Well now you know,” Eddie groans, leaning back into Buck.

“Yeah, sorry, Eddie,” Chimney says, more sincerely this time. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“Happy Birthday!” Maddie’s voice comes from Chim’s phone.

Eddie sighs. “Thanks, Maddie.”

“Out,” Buck orders and Chim grins, before backing out of the room, already laughing about what happened with Maddie.

“I’m sorry,” Buck says, kissing Eddie’s messy hair.

Eddie shrugs, turning to press his face into Buck’s chest. “It’s okay, probably for the best I don’t sleep the whole afternoon away.”

Buck nods. “Yeah, that’s true. Hey, why don’t we Facetime Christopher?”

“That’s a good idea,” Eddie says, smiling into Buck’s shirt.

“I’m known to have them occasionally,” Buck teases.

Eddie nods. “Yep, once a year.”

Buck whines, protesting but digs his phone out of his pocket to give to Eddie anyway. “You’re the worst, but at least your kid is great.”

* * *

**IV**

“Oh you are so dead, Buckley,” Eddie yells, ripping his mask and gloves off and stalking through the crowd of firefighters to the ambulance where Hen is dabbing at a cut on Buck’s face.

Buck looks apologetic, but he’s also already opening his mouth to argue. “Eddie, I had to.”

“Did you?” Eddie demands. “Why exactly did you have to remove your mask and then get hit in the face by falling debris? I thought you were dead, Evan. You came out of that house barely standing with your whole face covered in blood!”

“It’s just a scratch – you know what head wounds are like! They bleed like nobody’s business,” Buck insists. “Tell him, Hen!”

Hen sighs when he turns beseeching eyes on her. “It’s not just a scratch, it’s going to need stitches,” she says, holding up a hand to hush Eddie when he lets out a triumphant ‘Hah!’. “But it’s also not that bad. He doesn’t have a concussion, and it probably won’t scar too badly either.”

Buck raises his eyebrows as if to say ‘see?’, then winces when the movement aggravates his cut. Eddie scowls at him.

“That still doesn’t make what you did alright, Evan,” he hisses. Buck looks down at the ground and Eddie grabs his face between his hands, fingers curving gently along Buck’s jaw. “You could have been killed.”

“That guy would have died, if I hadn’t given him my oxygen,” Buck says stubbornly, but his eyes are imploring Eddie to understand. “How would I have lived with myself, if I had let him die when I could have saved him?”

Eddie lets go of Buck to scrub his hands over his own face. “And how would I have lived, knowing you died, huh?”

Buck’s face crumples. “I didn’t think of it that way. I’m sorry, Eds.”

“C’mere,” Eddie relents, holding his arms out for Buck to fall into.

Buck squeezes him tightly, face pressed to Eddie’s turnout coat, almost certainly getting blood all over it, but Eddie just revels in the feeling of being able to hold Buck close, knowing he’s safe.

“If you’re going to do something that stupid again, at least let me know first,” Eddie says into Buck’s hair and he can feel his boyfriend nod.

“Yeah, I will, I promise.”

Eddie can’t help the laughter that escapes him. “You won’t, will you?”

Buck pulls away from him and shrugs, a small smile on his face. “I’ll try?”

“Good enough,” Eddie says with an eye-roll.

He presses a couple of kisses to Buck’s head, only to be interrupted by an unimpressed throat-clearing. He turns to see Hen, still standing next to them, gauze in her hand and a long-suffering look on her face.

“Not that you two aren’t incredibly cute,” she says in a tone of voice that Eddie just knows means she and Chim are going to be making fun of them for weeks. “But can I please have my patient back so we can go back to the firehouse?”

Eddie flushes. “Yes, of course. Sorry, Hen.”

She grins fondly, then turns to Buck. “For the record, Buckaroo, I agree with your man. Stop doing stupid things. Now, hold still and let me stitch you up.”

Buck sighs dramatically, then holds out a hand towards Eddie. “Stay with me while the mean paramedic fixes me?”

“There’s not enough medicine in the world to fix what’s wrong with you, Buckaroo,” Hen grumbles fondly.

Eddie laughs but reaches for Buck’s hand, gripping it tightly. “I’ve got you, baby.”

“Aw,” Hen coos at Buck, making him colour and both her and Eddie laugh again.

“I hate you both,” Buck says huffily.

Eddie shakes his head. “Nah, you don’t.”

“No,” Hen agrees. “He really doesn’t.”

* * *

**+I**

“Buck, move closer,” Christopher orders and Buck does as he’s told, moving closer to the lion enclosure, the birthday-boy clinging to his back like a koala.

“They’re so lazy,” Eddie says, squinting at the big cats lounging in the shade.

Buck grins at him. “Lions sleep up to twenty hours a day, which is almost as much as you, Eds.”

Christopher giggles and Eddie sighs dramatically.

“I should have known you two would always gang up on me,” he declares and Christopher reaches out to pat his face.

“It’s okay dad, I won’t let Bucky be too mean.”

Eddie smiles at his son, whose little head is resting on Buck’s shoulder. “Thanks, buddy, I appreciate that. Now, what animal is next?”

“Hippos!” Christopher yells and Eddie grins when Buck winces at the volume that is much too close to his ear.

“You know hippopotamus means river horse in ancient Greek,” Buck says conversationally and Eddie can’t help but smile as he always does when his boyfriend randomly spouts facts.

Christopher wrinkles his nose. “They don’t look like horses at all, Bucky.”

Buck laughs. “I know superman. What can I say, the Greeks were weird dudes. You know they thought a god with a flaming carriage is what pulled the sun across the sky?”

“What?” Christopher gapes and Eddie smiles, already seeing himself having to order books about Greek mythology to appease his knowledge-hungry kid.

They reach the hippo enclosure and head into the dim half-light of the tunnel that allows visitors to see the hippos when they’re underwater. Christopher is excitedly pointing out the two that he can see lazily floating in the water, huge bodies visible through the thick glass when Eddie’s phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and scowls when he sees it’s his parents.

Buck glances over at him and rolls his eyes when Eddie shows him the screen.

“I thought you told them that we were going to the zoo today?” he asks and Eddie shrugs.

“They’re probably calling to check I didn’t let Chris get eaten by tigers or trampled by elephants,” he grumbles, just quietly enough that Chris can’t hear him and Buck shoots him a sympathetic look.

He reaches a hand out to stroke the back of Eddie’s neck. “Hey, don’t let them upset you. Chris is having a great time and he wanted to go here for his birthday. We can talk to them later when we’re home.”

Eddie looks up at his son, who is leaning so far over Buck’s shoulder that his face is almost pressed to the glass. He nods and steps closer to his partner and son, putting his phone back in his pocket and wrapping an arm around Buck’s waist. He rests his head next to Christopher’s on Buck’s shoulder and smiles. He’s enjoying his time with his family, everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this. comments and kudos mean the world to me and you can always say hi on on tumblr ([@hefellfordean](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([@angstypalermo](https://twitter.com/angstypalermo)) if you like
> 
> [rebloggable post](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com/post/642591019156881408/i-thought-we-could-maybe-do-with-some-fluff-before)


End file.
